Dancing Lessons
by Akuni-A
Summary: Rukia volunteers herself and Renji when Ichigo needs someone to teach him how to dance. [Pairings: RenjixRukia, 'accidental' Renji&Ichigo, Ichigo&Orihime friendship or more if you want to read it that way]


**Title:** Dancing Lessons  
**Author:** Akuni-A  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Humour/Romance  
**Rating:** T or M, decide for yourself  
**Pairing:** Renji/Rukia; 'accidental' Renji+Ichigo; Ichigo+Orihime friendship (more if you want to read it that way)  
**Spoilers:** read through Soul Society Arc to be safe  
**Word Count:** 2300

**Dedication:** To all of you out there who, like me, can't resist the way these guys sizzle together.

**A/N:** My Bleach OTP is RenRuki, but I'm hooked on fandom Renji/Ichigo. I did this piece to ease myself into writing the pairing after enjoying some of the choice fics I've read by others (see my favourites!). I plan to eventually add two more chapters – the events from Renji and Rukia's POVs, but I don't know when I'll have the time. (Oh and I know about the past perfect problem - I'm working on it, but I think a looser style fits the story better than the traditional line anyway.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, I'm just borrowing it for a while.  
**Distribution:** Also posted to my LJ. Please ask if you want to share it :)

**

* * *

Dancing Lessons**

"Why am I doing this again?" Ichigo grumbled. "I feel so stupid."

"You're doing this because Orihime needs a favour, and as her friend you agreed to help her out," Rukia told him as she started the music again.

"Not to mention you owe her for the number of times she's patched your sorry ass up," drawled a sarcastic voice.

_Great. Just what I need for this._ Ichigo rolled his eyes. "What're _you_ doin' here?" he scowled at Renji, who was leaning casually on the door frame, arms folded and an amused expression on his face.

"I _live_ here, moron."

Oh, right. _That._ Ichigo couldn't understand why Rukia would choose to live with this freak when she had a perfectly good closet at his place. Not that he wasn't glad to have his privacy back, but still... there really was no accounting for taste. He made a face.

"Whatever, can we please just get this over with?" he grumbled. Rukia nodded and steered him once again to the centre of the yard. Learning to dance was not high on Ichigo's list of priorities, but...

It had all started when Inoue's cousin announced she was getting married. That was fine; people got married all the time. But they wanted a Western wedding. Also fine. Except that meant Inoue would need a date - for the dance. Inoue really hadn't thought much of it when she told Tatsuki all about it at lunch. When Inoue had revealed she wasn't going to bother with a date, Tatsuki would have none of it. She'd stood up and marched Inoue over to where Ichigo and his friends were eating, and declared that Orihime needed him to do her a favour. Of course Ichigo had agreed, without thinking about it. Her coming to Soul Society to help rescue Rukia meant a lot, so surely he could do her a small favour.

"Good, it's settled then. You'll take Orihime to her cousin's wedding next weekend. I hope you know how to dance, Ichigo." Tatsuki had announced. The silence was shocking. She'd leaned close to Ichigo, "Don't you dare mess this up for her," Tatsuki muttered warningly. Ichigo had barely managed to stutter out his agreement before Tatsuki marched Inoue away again and continued eating lunch as if nothing had happened, ignoring Inoue's dazed look.

Once Rukia had gotten wind of it, she proceeded to pester Ichigo mercilessly until he admitted red-faced that he did not, in fact, know how to dance.

So that's how he found himself circling with Rukia around her back yard counting out dance steps, with a smirking Renji gleefully enjoying his discomfort. _Great._ Ichigo thought sourly.

This wouldn't be so bad without the audience, Ichigo decided. He didn't exactly _like_ dancing but it was better than facing Tatsuki's wrath if he made Inoue look bad. He gritted his teeth and concentrated on his steps, doing his best to ignore Renji's snickers.

Three songs and three bruised toes later, Rukia shook her head. "It's just not working," she complained. "You've got the moves down, but you're not feeling the music. It's like you're spinning a doll around, not a girl."

"Well it's not my fault you're so damned short!" Ichigo countered.

"That's not it," Rukia insisted, ignoring his insult. "You just don't know what it's like on the other end. You need to understand what a girl feels when she's dancing if you're going to do it right..." she trailed off thoughtfully.

"You want me to think like a girl?" Ichigo asked incredulously. "How the hell'm I supposed to do that? Just tell me - what do you feel like when you're dancin' with _him?_" Ichigo jerked his head at the doorway where Renji still lounged, highly amused. "Not the details, just... what's so special about dancing for a girl, anyway?"

Rukia's eyes softened and went distant. _Oh yuck._ Ichigo rolled his eyes again - luckily she didn't see.

"It's like... flying," she said finally.

"Flying." Ichigo repeated dumbly.

"You're the only two people in the world, and you're flying where no one will ever find you." Rukia continued. "No matter how strong you are, you know there's a pair of arms ready to catch you if you fall. You feel safe, and special. And if he's doing it right, you feel all of that in the way he holds you and moves with you."

Ichigo stared at her, bemused. Did girls really feel all of those things in a simple dance? He eyed Renji thoughtfully. The red-haired shinigami flashed a cocky grin beneath his faint blush.

"If he can do it, I can do it." Ichigo stated defiantly.

"Once you understand how a girl feels about it, you'll be able to do it yourself." Rukia repeated. "Renji, give us a hand, please, lead him for a bit?"

"Now wait just a minute, if you think--" Ichigo's growl was cut off.

"Oh shut up you wimp, it's not a big deal." Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. Renji was going along with this? "Unless you're afraid I'm gonna make a move on you or somethin' - don't worry, you ain't my type, but hey I'm flattered man, really." Renji gave him another cocky grin as he strode towards them. "There's nothin' to it, really."

"Back off, jerk, don't make me hurt ya," Ichigo raised his fist, but Rukia's small hand on his arm prevented him from carrying out his threat.

"Ichigo, it's for Orihime. Come on, it won't be that bad and we'll keep it our secret, promise."

Renji nodded his agreement. "Hell ya. You think I'd tell _anyone_ about this?"

Ichigo sighed, and realized he'd been outmanoeuvred. "OK, but one wrong move and you're both dead," he promised as Rukia started the music again. He set his jaw as Renji put his hands in the right spots. Hand on a shoulder, check. Hand on a hand... reluctantly, check.

"Loosen up, man," Renji instructed. "You're too tense. Remember you're dancing with a pretty girl not fighting Hollows." He relinquished Ichigo's hand briefly to snap the tie on his hair. It spilled down over his shoulders. "There, that help at all?" Renji smirked.

"Not really." Ichigo forced himself to relax. Even with his eyes shut tightly he couldn't pretend he wasn't dancing with that smug bastard. They circled in silence for a minute.

Rukia piped up. "Ichigo try to remember what I said. You have to _feel_."

"How'm I supposed to _feel_ anything besides hating this? Is he even tryin'?" Ichigo opened his eyes and glared at Renji accusingly.

"Hey, I'm givin' ya my best moves here." Renji quirked an eyebrow at him jokingly. "You just hafta get into the spirit. Close your eyes - you're Orihime, you're having a fun time at your cousin's weddin' with a--" Renji broke off as Rukia waved her hands frantically behind Ichigo's back. "With a good friend," he finished.

"Ok, ok" Ichigo grumbled. This time he really _would_ try. He owed Inoue... and he didn't want to deal with an angry Tatsuki. Rukia started the music - she kept playing that same song over, for some reason.

Once Ichigo closed his eyes, Rukia gestured firmly at Renji, reminding him without words that he had agreed to help her friends. In response, Renji flicked his eyes down to Ichigo and shrugged one shoulder at her helplessly - it wasn't _his_ fault this wasn't working... was it? He closed his eyes and tried harder to get into the spirit.

Ichigo listened to the music. It wasn't a bad song... he supposed girls would think it was romantic or something. _I'm Inoue, I'm having fun, I like dancing, I'm dancing with my friend, who is holding me all "safe" and I'm flying._

Against his will, Ichigo realized that Renji was actually a very good dancer. They moved smoothly over the grass, and Ichigo dimly began to understand what all that nonsense about _flying_ was about. It felt... pretty neat, actually. If you did this right, a girl probably _would_ feel "special". Unconsciously, Ichigo relaxed and began to move more closely and cooperatively with his dancing partner.

_Ok I get _flying, _now I have to figure out_ safe. Ichigo concentrated, eyes still shut. There was a firm hand on his waist - just enough pressure to hold him and guide him, but not so much that he felt trapped or pulled. It felt... well it did feel like he was being _held_. His mind shied away from the idea of being held by... well never mind, that wasn't important right now. The sooner he figured this out the sooner he could _stop_ being... whatever.

The hand holding his was warm. Again the pressure was just enough to guide him gently and be... comforting. That was rather odd, Ichigo thought. _Why does this feel comfortable? Maybe it's just one of those girl things?_

They continued dancing. The song began again, and this time Ichigo recognized the expertise with which he was steered through the tune. _If you do this in a way that fits the music, it's even better. _

Another thought occurred to him, then. P_eople don't really dance like this, do they? All at arms length? I'm gonna hafta to learn to do this all the way, I suppose._ He allowed himself to drift closer. The hand on his waist slipped around to his back, the arm tightening around him. The other hand drew his hand in and tucked against a firm chest, their fingers entwined.

_This _does_ feel safe._ Ichigo marvelled. _How strange. It's like... like a walking hug. I don't remember the last time anyone hugged me like this._ He didn't feel the small smile that crept onto his face as they moved wordlessly through to the end of the song.

The song began again, and Ichigo moved closer once more to his partner. _This is how people dance._ His hand was no longer on a shoulder but looped around a smooth neck, buried in silky strands of hair. The arm around his waist was strong and almost possessive. _It's nice to feel that someone wants you so close_.

Their fingers unlaced. Ichigo wound his other arm around a firm shoulder and laid his head down beside it. He felt a cheek rest against his head, and another arm slipped around his shoulder, a warm hand resting on the back of his neck pulling him close, bodies pressing together tightly. _It's amazing how people fit together._ Their hips and shoulders moved in time with each other and the music.

He could feel his heart beating to match the other. _That's incredible... my heartbeat changed. It's like... two people movin' together as one. That _is_ romantic, even I can see that. I get it now._

The music stopped, and didn't start again. The dancers continued unheedingly, lost in the moment. _It would be so easy to steal a kiss like this. No wonder girls get all mushy about dancin'. A kiss would be nice right about now._ He lifted his head, and rested his cheek against the other's cheek. The other cheek pressed back against his as they swayed together in perfect time with their single heartbeat.

Ichigo flushed slightly...

He tilted his face...

He'd been so wrong about this whole dancing thing...

...warm breath mingled with his...

...he'd have to remember...

...soft lips brushed, were about to meet and press together...

...to thank Rukia for her hel--

Oh _GOD._

Rukia. _Renji._

He was dancing intimately with... he was almost _kissing_...

Ichigo's eyes flew open as he tore himself away from Renji with a wordless cry. His breath was ragged and he knew he was blushing like fire. Renji stood staring wild-eyed, equally shocked and breathless.

"I... you... what..." Ichigo spluttered.

"...the _hell!_" Renji finished. They stared at one another, mouths gaping, faces aflame.

A sigh broke their horrified standoff. They spun as one to glare at Rukia. Whatever they had planned to say to her died at the sight.

Rukia stood open-mouthed, one hand slack over the forgotten stereo, the other pressed flat against her middle. Her cheeks were as red as theirs, but her eyes... Ichigo goggled at the look of pure _desire _that shone in her dark eyes. The eyes that were firmly fixed on Renji.

"Ichigo..." she breathed huskily, "Go home. Now." Her eyes never left Renji's as she drifted toward them. "Orihime can thank me later." Rukia grabbed a fistful of Renji's shirt and hauled him down to her level and...

Ichigo fled. He told himself he most certainly did _not_ hear the gasps and moans that followed him.

* * *

The next time Ichigo encountered Rukia and Renji, they all three mumbled an apology simultaneously, and then never spoke of it again… no matter how many times Rukia got that look in her eye. 

Orihime had a wonderful time at her cousin's wedding, proclaiming in her exuberant way that Ichigo was the best dancer in the world.


End file.
